Void Hand Empire
The Void Hands are a tribe that dwells in the South-East of the GSA. The tribe consists primarily of Hybrids that worship a god named Tarvon. Information Members of the Void Hands follow a religion know as Tarvonism. It dictates that they hunt enemies in the name of Tarvon. Many tribe members are descendants of Furries, though they have denounced their heritage in favor of Tarvonism. When conquering land, they do not do so for themselves, instead doing so for their allies at the time. Members of the tribe tear down temples, art and other pieces of culture they come across, typically that which belongs to their enemies. In their place, monoliths to Tarvon are erected. They are typically friendly with foreigners, especially the Gamers. They are unofficial allies with the USGR due to their methods and traditions. Leadership All Dwemmer are lead by a genetically modified Alpha. Biologically so, not really an elected office. No alpha has ever conceived a child. The tribe on the other hand, usually has a higher alpha as chieftain, currently, Billious is the higher alpha, thus any child he should conceive would be his heir, given that all his living relatives are dead, including his brother and cousin, Mike and Dimitri. Who were murdered by the same man who aided the assassin that killed Makatosh, and planted the bombs that killed Brendan. He was also a spy. He confessed to the crimes in a suicide note he used to taunt Billious. As mentioned before, recently no child has been conceived by the high alpha in any other time period. But this is circumstantial, meaning no chief has attempted to have an heir. Thus, if Billious ''does ''conceive a child with a partner, and that child succeeds him, it would make the Walker Dynasty, the first dynasty of the Void hands. This is both likely and unlikely, likely given the fact if Bill doesn't, his entire bloodline will end, and unlikely given the fact that Billious has no spouse/consort. Golden circle Through raids, real estate sales, and peace treaties, but mostly by buying the land, the Void hands control the coastline of the Gulf of Mexico and the island of Cuba (they've had Cuba for a while). The Black Army An army of Revenants that patrol the void hand territory, under Billious' absolute control. History The Assassination of Makatosh The Assassination of Makatosh was the most notable point in the history of the Void Hands, dictating the side of the war they would join. Makatosh, Billious' adopted son, was soon to be crowned head of the Void Hands and a Furry saw an opportunity to strike. He snuck into Makatosh's room overnight and murdered him, knocking him out before crudely slitting his throat. Many were affected, with every member of the tribe mourning the loss. Billious was shocked and in severe grief at the news of his son's death. Though it took longer than they intended, the assassin was caught, killed and subjected to the Empty Smile. Traditions Empty Smile A traditional Void Hand branding method used on criminals who commit the most heinous of crimes. The method itself involves killing the target and hanging them. They then cut the victim's mouth into a permanent smile, burning the lips off to forcefully expose the teeth. The teeth are removed with the tongue, then the vocal cords are removed to create an overall theme of the victim losing all ways of verbal speech. Loyal Bag Piper Another traditional torture method for criminals, this time, if a POW trades sides or a Tribesman acts as an enemy spy, their hands are chopped off at the forearm. The criminal is then left as an outcast. Sanctuaries The territory of the Void Hands is a sanctuary for Hybrids. Despite their tendencies to tear down cultural artifacts relating to their enemies, they do not wish to destroy these cultures. They allow reserves or cultural sanctuaries to exit within their borders to protect these cultures, making sure they are not lost completely. Defiling or defacing these sacred places is a serious crime that can lead to getting a Loyal Bag Piper. Notable Battles *Battle at Fussel Road *The Italian Invasion *The Yucatan Raids *The Mediterranean Campaign *Operation Oregon Dreams Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance